The present disclosure relates to an image output device, an image output method, and a program, and more particularly to an image output device, an image output method, and a program, which are capable of more appropriately correcting distortion of an image to be projected and outputting the corrected image.
Generally, projection devices that project an image onto a screen use a halogen lamp or a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
In the past, when projection devices are installed in front of a screen, although it is possible to project an image having no distortion onto the screen, an image to be projected onto the screen may be distorted in the form of a trapezoid depending on an installation angle of the projection device. For this reason, projection devices with a function of correcting trapezoidal distortion of an image have been used.
For example, a projection device capable of easily and appropriately adjusting the position of an image that has been subjected to trapezoidal distortion correction is disclosed in JP 2011-205524 A.